User talk:RKC Vakwai
Hi RKC Vakwai, welcome to Fig Hunter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Items (Mardek) page. Can I recommend that you turn the rich text editor off by going to then editing then uncheck "Use rich text editor". It is much more complicated than the normal text and breaks most of the existing edits. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SavageWolf (Talk) 01:54, November 11, 2009 Your edits on the pages of MARDEK monsters Please stop changing the names of the monsters' moves to incorrect names. Further continuation will be seen as a disruption. - Chimto 04:13, December 15, 2010 (UTC) : Eh, let's see what you've done... 1. Changing the move of the Dark/Fire/Water/Earth Elementals from "Energy Vortex" to "Energy Vortex: Dark/Fire/Water/Earth" while in-game they are called "Energy Vortex" and not "Energy Vortex: Dark/Fire/Water/Earth" 2. Adding strange moves to Pixies/Rogue Fairies (Rogue Fairy status? Yellow Fairy? Blue Fairy?). If they start with those status effects, then just add them to the notes. 3. Same thing as number 1, only with gemstones instead of elementals. You're the guy who is being hostile and stupid. Not me. Also, just realised that you don't even lnow how to leave messages :P - Chimto 09:26, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :It looks like a fair bit of this is solved now - the reactions, at least have been renamed in the template. For Master Stone, the attacks are actually called "Gemsplosion: Topaz" for example, so that's what we're naming them in the move list. I think it's probably better to go for "informative to readers" over "more consistent with game mechanics": while Gemsplosion is a Thauma move as Mimicry tells us and the reason for the element is that all gemstone opponents have an equipped gemstone of that gem, it's probably more helpful to see that element applied instead of thauma, which could potentially be confusing. I am aware, however, that things like how equipment affects stats are done precisely the opposite of this way. I don't know, perhaps notes is not visible enough for the important information it contains? :The energy vortices can be renamed Energy Vortex on the page itself, so all is fine on that front. I believe having the element itself is easier to read for a non-regular, and we're not exactly limited on space, while brevity is appreciated. The notes added directly to the movelist are also helpful, and I appreciate the spading work on, e.g. percentage chance of numb from attacks, although it is possible more data is necessary here. :The pixies/rogue fairies do not have the relevant pixies equipped - you can tell this by clicking their character portrait while in battle. They merely start with the effects Auto-Haste, Regen, (M) Shield. We currently generally note this in the notes, but I believe it has been in the movelist at some point. However, it's not the pixies that are doing this. :On a more pressing note: some of the English is wrong, or at least ungrammatical. "before Warding Stone quest to end" could be "before Warding Stone placed" or something similar. The correct conjugation of "to end" in this case is "ends": "before Warding Stone quest ends" is also just as descriptive. Please start all sentences with capital letters. :Thanks, Ryo Sangnoir 16:02, December 15, 2010 (UTC)